


【Legend/Reg x Ron】顺流直下

by MOICHA



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 少年时期的兄弟相互摸索的故事。





	【Legend/Reg x Ron】顺流直下

【Legend/Reg x Ron】顺流直下

 

Ron最近觉得惴惴不安。他在夜店和朋友喝多了酒，被一个金发细腰的姑娘抱在怀里，那对巨大的胸部按在他的脸上，让他喘不过气来，周围的所有人都在鼓掌叫好，嚷着要把他们送进楼上套房，只有他的兄弟觉察到他的僵硬，抓着他的胳膊把他从那种窘境里拽出来，他被Reg从身后抱着，连连退了两步，然后脚步不稳的摔在他的身上。  
他的哥哥保护着他，用手臂环绕住他的肩膀，让他免于被摔伤，但是Ron变得惊慌起来，他在众人没有恶意的笑声里挣脱出哥哥的怀抱，没头没脑的跑出夜店。  
室外的冷风让他快速清醒下来，连酒意都被拍醒了不少，他扯着自己的T恤下摆努力向下拉，试图盖住不知道什么时候隆起的裤裆。  
他发现自己勃起了，不是被埋进姑娘胸口的时候，而是因为哥哥坚实的胸膛。  
还好Reg没有追出来。

这莫名其妙的生理反应让Ron陷入了人生的低谷，他意外的发现自己在回神的时候总是看着Reg的方向，而不是其他漂亮姑娘，不知道从什么时候开始的，对方也总是会在注意到之后给予他微笑，贴心又温暖，让他心跳加速。  
他不是没交往过女朋友，校啦啦队的队长，汽车展会的模特，或者还没出名的小演员，每一个都漂亮大方惹人羡慕，和他并肩走在一起的时候就像一对聚光体，但是她们总是很快对他说了拜拜，并且将分手的原因算在Ron头上：感觉不到他的爱。  
Reg坐在操场另外一边在对他笑，他背靠着观望台，嘴角弯弯的，这让他显得眉目柔和，英俊又迷人，阳光让他从额头滑落的汗珠折射出炫目的光彩，他坐在追随着他的所有人中间，像一个不得了的上位者，他的哥哥，Ron对着他愣了几秒，他转开头，尽量将注意力投射到聚集在操场外面的同龄女生身上。  
没多久，其中一个就在朋友的鼓励下朝他走过来，隔了几步远Ron都能看到她红透的耳根和交缠在一起的双手，拜托，他叹了口气，将还没用过的拒绝词汇在脑子里拼凑，可这次还没等他开口，Reg就跑到他身边，悠闲的把手臂搭在了他的肩膀上。  
他帮自己答应了这姑娘的求爱，还顺便和她旁边的一个姑娘谈上了朋友，然后开始一起计划放学后的四人约会，Ron感到额头上的青筋突突直跳，他一把甩开哥哥的纠缠，用手肘用力在他胸口前推了一下，然后转身走出了包围圈。  
「嘿，Ron，嘿，」Reg快步追上了他，这次倒是小心翼翼的没去揽他的肩膀，「你在生什么气？」  
「你怎么了Ron？」对方的沉默让Reg皱起眉毛，「我们不是说好了彼此之间没有隐瞒吗？」  
Ron垂下视线，他在Reg身上上下扫了几眼，然后转开了头。该死的，他也想知道，如果能有人来帮他解释这些乱七八糟的情绪，那就太好了。

+

Ron尝试多读了几本书，关于青春期对同性身体感兴趣的那些，那里面提及的词汇让他感到胆战心惊，他无法启齿，连隐晦的和朋友提及都不敢，生怕被别人奇怪的视线包围，那些沉默几乎快要压垮了他，连来自哥哥的关怀都让他忐忑。  
他在充满了粉红色的梦里醒过来，过堂风让他被盖在被子里的下身凉飕飕的，还没干透的精液黏在他的大腿根部，Reg早他一步去了洗漱间，他左右查看了一下，然后慌忙的卷起被子脱掉内裤，像是做贼一样的蜷着身子打开衣柜翻找干净的新衣服，梦里的具体内容他记不太清楚了，但是出现在那里的那具让他心跳让他荡漾让他满心期盼的身体，却的的确确在每天拳击训练时，每天晚上睡觉前都能看到。  
他的一整天都在那种恍惚和受惊里度过，来自Reg的关怀更让他越发崩溃，直到晚上熄灯之后，Ron终于下定决心，他悄悄拍醒了临床的Reg，对方被他翻来覆去的动静吵得根本没办法睡着，看他终于打算和自己谈了就连忙拧亮了台灯，在床上盘腿坐好。  
「搞什么，Ron，我以为你一辈子都不打算和我说了。」Reg咯咯笑着，他拍了拍床沿，示意弟弟坐到他身边来。  
而Ron踢着拖鞋站在那里，满脸都是欲言又止的纠结，「我他妈的……」他停顿了一下，似乎在选择合适的词汇，「好像会对男人起反应，该不会是个见鬼的同性恋吧？」  
Reg一脸茫然的看着他，似乎还在消化他话里的含义，「你说你是同性恋？」他一头雾水，没接触过，也搞不太清楚这个词的意思。  
「我他妈的说我不知道，Reg，」Ron鼓了鼓腮帮，他捏紧自己的右手食指，「我昨天晚上还因为梦到了男人的老二所以梦遗了。」  
Reg笑了一声，又连忙在对方埋怨的眼神里沉下嘴角，「那我们要不要确认一下？」  
Ron迟疑的点了点头，他在哥哥的示意下脱掉T恤，然后慢吞吞的爬到了Reg的床上，他的兄弟和他正对而坐，昏暗的灯光让他的五官模糊，Ron吞咽了一下，他把手伸向对方，小心翼翼的顺着哥哥的胸膛抚摸下去，紧张让他双手颤抖，嘴巴里都是口水，Reg被他生涩的举动搞得烦躁无比，他可受不了这种慢吞吞的节奏，干脆一把抓住Ron的手臂，转身将他推到了墙上。  
Ron靠在那儿，看起来就像是只受惊的小兔子，Reg轻轻捏着他胸前的凸起，像是平日里对女孩儿那样揉捏爱抚，在觉察到它已经变尖挺立之后就低下头，用牙齿咬住一侧的乳头，含在嘴里细细舔弄，粗糙的舌苔在敏感的乳尖上滑过，Ron惊喘出声，他忍不住挺起胸口，试图将另外一侧备受冷落的地方也送进哥哥的嘴里。  
那双大手在他的身上游走，微凉的指尖滑过他的腹肌，让他不由自主的抽紧小腹，Reg跻身在他的两腿间，用膝盖磨蹭着他的大腿内侧，舌头已经顺着锁骨舔到了他的侧颈上，Ron双手抓住对方的衬衣向后扯了扯，他仰起头，在那些更加过分的举动里呻吟出声，Reg正把头贴在他的耳边，轻轻咬住他的耳垂，膝盖在他的鼠蹊部打了个圈，说话的语气都带上了点笑意，「你硬了，Ron.」  
「也……也许是生理反应……」Ron断断续续的回答，猛然加重的力道狠狠挤压着他柔软的性器，他的腰大幅度的颤抖了一下，然后又缓缓的沉了下来，Reg拉着他的短裤向下，直接用手握住了他已经硬的发疼的阴茎。  
「那，会恶心吗？」他随口问道。  
「不……」Ron呻吟出声，他捂着自己的嘴，脸上已经是春潮一片，早就没空去干涉对方的行为，他爽的不行，在哥哥的手底下变得更加坚硬，前端渗出的水珠被拇指抹开，顺着茎身向下滑动，Reg看起来兴致勃勃，他又快速的撸动了几下，然后在Ron的惊喘声中一把抓住了对方的手，扯着往自己的胯下拉去。  
「我也硬了，」Reg舔着嘴唇低声说，「帮我也弄弄。」  
Ron被他抓着把手探进了他的裤裆里，他看起来完全像是被操纵着一样，对方的一个口令就一个动作，手指软绵绵的，没弄几下就又在下身的快感里松开了手，Reg啧了一声，他一把挥开了对方的手，然后拽着手里那根已经被伺候的相当舒坦的东西向前，Ron向他膝行了一步，被按住嘴唇打开，两根手指在他的嘴巴里来回搅动了几下，随后带着拉长的银丝移到了自己的阴茎上。  
Reg拉下裤子，他握着自己的东西来回撸了几下，眼前的Ron双腿大张的跪坐在他眼前，大腿肌肉紧绷，和他碰触到一起的地方都在轻微的发抖，他忍不住也挺腰靠过去，把两根阴茎握在一起，顺着那些渗出液体的润滑，让它们在一只拳头里抽送。  
压迫感让Ron眼角湿润，他尽力呼吸着，鼻间却全是哥哥的味道，一只手臂揽住他的后背把他压向对方，他放松力气靠过去，头软软的垂在Reg的肩膀上，汗水把对方的衬衣浸湿，他的哥哥侧头过来，把细碎的吻印在他的脸颊和鼻尖上，他随着对方的步调扭动胯部，耳边全是和哥哥的阴茎相触的湿润水声。  
光是想到这个，就能让他激动的尾椎发涩，几近顶点，那只拳头握紧他们的老二顶端，用相当大的力道攥了一下，Ron立刻抖着腰射了出来，Reg松开手，他一把将他的兄弟推倒在床，双腿一跨就骑到了他的胸上，然后对着他的脸打了出来。Ron眼神迷离的看着他，还乖乖吞掉了他抹进自己嘴里的精液。  
「哈……感觉还不错。」Reg用手指擦过弟弟厚实的嘴唇，口水和精液让那里变得发亮，无比诱人，他忍不住低头亲吻了一下，然后直起身，扯过对方丢在一边的T恤擦干净了双方的身体。  
等了几分钟Ron才好像刚刚找回了自己的舌头，「那我他妈的是……同性恋吗？」  
Reg耸了下肩膀，「大概是吧，」他说，「不过也没什么好担心的。」  
「一切都有我。」

 

Fin.


End file.
